Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Trocle
Summary: How do Lily and James get together? What difficulties did they face? Answer the questions for yourself by reading. This is a prequel to Harry Potter and the Unknown Survivors, some events that happen in that fanfic also happen in this one, but in a differ
1. Hogwarts

**This is my first LJ fanfic, so don't forget to review at the end please! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mum! I'll be fine! There's only one thing I don't get! How is it possible to go onto Platform 9¾?" Asked a curious redhead.

"Lily! Aw, my little girl is growing up!" said Jasmine Evans.

"Mum I am NOT a little girl!" she responded indignantly.

Jasmine Evans chuckled to herself.

"Honestly! Muggles every year! I dunno how they ALWAYS need to be here all at the same time!" A tall man said gruffly.

"Lily dear, didn't that man say muggles? D'you reckon he knows how to get on? Let's go ask." Jasmine said smiling.

"Dear, they aren't all here. And lower your voice! They can hear you know!" A woman said back to the same gruff man.

Jasmine made her way over to the couple.

"Hello, are you going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

The woman nodded while smiling sweetly back, "Yes, are you muggles?" She asked. "Well, you can follow us but I'm afraid that you two can't come onto the barrier, only magic people. Sorry!" She smiled apologetically at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "Oh by the way, my name is Mary Potter, and my husband here is Joe Potter and-"she ended and looked around.

"JAMES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU? STAY WITH US!" She suddenly yelled at a boy with glasses and black hair. Her mood suddenly changed back to her smiling self.

"And this is James Potter! He is a first year too!" She said.

"Oh hello! I am Jasmine Evans, my husband is George Evans, and this is Lily Evans!" Jasmine said. "Nice to meet you! You have a handsome young man there!" She exclaimed politely.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled. "And your daughter is beautiful! Oh! Look at the time! We better hurry then! It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Lily said, while getting suffocated in a great embrace from her parents. "Er… mum! Dad! Help! She's suffocating me!"

Mrs. Evans let go. "Have fun dear!"

Lily waved at them before following the Potters.

"Now honey, we have to go! Sorry we can't go with you through the barrier. Now be a good boy and don't cause too much trouble ok? Oh, also help Lily out because she is entirely new to this! Have fun!" Mrs. Potter said, before hugging him.

"MUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James said while trying to break loose.

"Hahah have a nice time son." Mr. Potter said.

"Now Lily, all you need to do, is go between that platform and it will work ok? Have fun at Hogwarts!" Jasmine said.

Lily looked uneasily at the barrier. She stood in front of it when suddenly she was pushed by someone. All she heard was-

"JAMES JOE POTTER!"

Before she miraculously landed on the other side of the barrier, and James toppling on her a few seconds after with a foolish grin.

She quickly got up and blushed from shyness.

"Hi! I'm James!" He said.

"Lily." She said softly.

"Oi! JAMSIE! S'THAT YOU!" a boy said.

James spun around. "Hi Sirius!" He grinned.

"So, you gonna introduce me to this fine lady or what?" He asked.

Lily blushed.

"Oh! This is Lily Evans! Just met her!" James said with the same foolish grin.

Sirius ran up to her and took her hand and shook it furiously.

"Hello there! I'm Sirius!" He said excitedly.

"Erm… hi, shouldn't we be getting on soon?" Lily said quietly.

"Oh!" James eyes got wide. "Yeah let's go find a compartment!"

They squished around through several people.

They found one with only one girl in it by herself.

"Come on, there obviously isn't anywhere else." James said.

"Hey, do you mind if we come in?" Lily said friendly.

She shook her head and ushered them in happily.

"Hi! I'm Crystal Moon! I'm in first year. How bout you guys?" She asked.

"Us too! I'm Lily Evans, this is James Potter, and-"Lily was cut off by Sirius.

"AND THIS FINE MAN IS SIRIUS BLACK!" He said with a powerful booming voice.

The girls laughed and James smacked him.

Crystal had blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. She was the perfect height and weight.

The four talked for awhile and learned that Lily was a muggle-born, James was super rich, Crystal was once a model, and Sirius came from a bad family but didn't like them.

After a long time, they heard people yelling to get the robes on. So they all changed into to their robes.

The train came to a slow stop, and they all looked out the window at the great castle with beautiful lights and scenery around it.

"Wow"

"That is so beautiful"

The girls were breathless while the boys got bored of it after 5 seconds.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS O'ER HERE!" called a big figure.

They made their way over to the very large man.

"'ello! M'name is Hagrid! N' I'm the gamekeeper 'ere at 'Ogwarts! Four to a boat then eh?" he called out to the group of first years.

They climbed into the boat and began getting closer to the magnificent castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group of first years came into the Great Hall after McGonagall's speech and silenced the students that were busy chatting of their summers.

"First, we will hear the Sorting Hat's song, before beginning the sorting." Dumbledore said.

The hat sang its song, and as it ended, McGonagall walked up with a list of names.

"Now, I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted to a house. Then, carefully walk back to that certain table." She said curtly.

McGonagall called many names, when suddenly she called,

"Black, Sirius!"

The Slytherin table drew their breaths.

"Hmmm, another Black eh? Hmmm, this is difficult, rather difficult, well, why not GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called.

Everyone looked surprised along with Black, but he shrugged it off and smiled before walking to his table.

After a few more people, Lily was called.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily walked up to the stool and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on her head.

"Hmm, I see you are quite brilliant eh? Quite humble too, but courage, what courage. That will be it then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared.

The Gryffindors cheered as Lily walked cautiously to the Gryffindor table, joining Sirius.

More names were called as Crystal's name drew near.

"Moon, Crystal!"

"Ah! Of course! Another GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered again.

"Potter, James!"

"Ah, I see, GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cheered again, because they had gotten the most first years.

The sorting finally ended, and Dumbledore stood and silenced the crowd.

"Welcome to the first years, and welcome back to the returning students! I would like to say congratulations to Fiona Fallie and Bob Eller for making it to Heads! Now, the formal speech will be given later, so enjoy your feast!" He waved and food instantly appeared all over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first years were taken to their common rooms after the feast had ended.

The Gryffindors rounded the corner and faced a large portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Ok! Now first years! This is where you go each night and where you will be staying! The password changed ever so often, but you will be notified when it does change. The first password is 'Gillyweed'"

"Correct." She said elegantly, and the portrait opened and revealed a hole to get in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the first day and being introduced to everything, they were able to return to their dormitories and rest.

Crystal and Lily found out that they would be in the same dormitories with each other, along with other people of course.

"I wonder who the other girls are." Crystal wondered out loud.

"I hope they are nice and not snobby." Lily said.

They entered the room and noticed all of the beds already touched, and two next to each other that were left alone and completely neat and clean.

"Hi, I'm Oriana Day, but all my friends call me Ori." Said a black haired girl that was wearing bright colors and make-up.

"I'm Oribelle, but you can call me anything you want, doesn't matter much anyways." Said another girl that looked almost identical to Oriana, except wore long sports pants and a loose t-shirt, with no makeup.

"Hi, I'm Crystal, and this is Lily. Are you guys twins?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Except Ori's the girly one, I guess you could call me the sporty/athletic tomboyish kind." Oribelle said with a little disgust when she said 'girly'.

Lily laughed and started unpacked her belongings.

The girls stayed up for awhile and just talked and bonded and soon became great friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi James, where's our dormitory?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, here." James said, finally stopping after awhile.

They entered to see two boys already in there unpacking.

"Hi, I'm Sirius! That's James." Sirius said automatically in a very friendly manner.

"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin, and that's Peter Pettigrew." A boy said.

Sirius began playing around and joking with his roommates and the four soon became great friends as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning had come quickly and the first years all went to breakfast early to make sure they got their schedules and weren't late to the first day of class.

"Hey Lily! Hi Crystal!" James called.

"Hi!" They replied.

James and Sirius introduced Remus and Peter, and Lily and Crystal introduced Oriana and Oribelle.

They received their schedules and noticed that they all had the same classes.

Monday

Herbology

Transfiguration

Tuesday

Charms

History of Magic

Wednesday

Double Potions

Thursday

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Friday

Flying

"Flying?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! On brooms! It's so cool! I love it! I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team next year!" James said excitedly.

"Quidditch? What's that?" Lily asked curiously.

James yelled, causing several older students to glare at him.

"You don't know what QUIDDITCH is!" James asked wide-eyed.

"I'm a muggle born remember?" Lily said.

"Oh yeah." James said. He went back to normal and began describing what Quidditch was.

"Oh look! We have to go to Herbology now!" Crystal exclaimed.

They all abandoned their food and walked together to Herbology.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well that was interesting!" Remus said.

"Nah, I can't wait 'til flying, that will be FUN! WHEEEEE!" James said, and began merrily skipping down the hall.

They walked to Transfiguration and looked around for McGonagall to come.

"Gee, wonder where she is? Why's she late to her own class?" Sirius said loudly.

Suddenly a tabby cat that was sitting on here desk leapt out and transformed into Professor McGonagall.

"WHOA!"

"THAT WAS RUDDY BRILLIANT PROFESSOR!"

The class clapped and cheered for the great performance.

"Hello class, if you don't know by now, my name is Professor McGonagall. Who knows what an Animagus is?" she asked the class. "No one? Ok. When you are an animagus, you can take the form of an animal. It is extremely difficult and you must be registered, otherwise, it is illegal."

The rest of the lesson was basically just and introduction to Transfiguration and what they would be studying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The students walked out excitedly talking about how fun it would be.

After lunch, the group of 8 had nothing to do.

"I have an idea! Let's explore the castle!" Sirius said.

"I want to go back and rest!" Lily said.

The rest of the girls agreed. So the boys went on their own throughout the castle, and the girls went back to the dormitories and talked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys, you know what? I think I like Lily!" James said once the girls were out of earshot.

"What? Since when mate?" Sirius asked.

"Since I first saw her." James said.

"Awwww how cute!" Remus said teasingly.

James scowled at him.

"But I can't do anything because it could ruin our friendship! And we are only in first year!" James said.

"true, true." Remus said.

"I think you should go for it!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Are you kidding me! No! Just wait a little while to get an idea, and know her better!" Remus said.

James frowned. He didn't know what to do.

"hmm, I'm hungry!" Sirius said.

"That was random."

"Oh lookie! Why is there a portrait of a fruit bowl?" Sirius asked curiously. Suddenly he ran up to it and hugged it with all its might.

"Oh Great Fruit bowl! Do you have food?" Sirius said.

Peter, James, and Remus burst out laughing as Sirius began caressing it.

"WHOA! WHAT THE?" Sirius said.

A random doorknob appeared where there was normally a green pear. Out of curiosity, Sirius opened the handle and walked in, followed by the other three.

As soon as they got into the other side of the portrait, everyone's eyes were wide open as their mouths opened.

There were mounds of food and hundreds of house elves bustling about preparing food.

"FOOOOD!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"May Monty help sirs?" asked a little house elf.

"FOOD!" Sirius called again.

Monty ran off and quickly came back with several treats for all four.

The boys feasted on the great food.

"wow, is this the kitchens?" Peter asked.

"Ingenious! We can get in anytime! Do you remember what you did Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged and continued with his tart.

They were finally done eating and thanked the house elves before leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several weeks passed with nothing interesting occurring. Before everyone knew it, the holidays were the next week.

They saw Hagrid bringing in the trees and the decorations all around the castle. Everyone was in a cheerful mood.

"Hey are you guys staying over break?" Oribelle asked.

"Yeah, my parents went to Russia without me! So I'm staying." Lily said.

"Hey are you all staying?" James asked.

"Yep"

"yeah"

"yeah"

"mmhmm"

"yep"

"uh huh"

"Nope, I need to go home." Peter said sadly.

"Aw its ok bud! We'll miss you!" Sirius said in his usual happy manner. Peter smiled back at his friend.

The week passed by quickly and the students leaving over the holidays had already gone.

The group of seven found the castle strangely empty.

They were the only ones from Gryffindor left over.

"yippee! The common room is all to ourselves!" Sirius said, jumping on the couch.

"Geez Sirius! What did you eat at lunch?" Remus asked.

"CAAAAAAANDY!" He said screaming.

The group of friends laughed and talked for awhile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"CHRISTMAS! JAMESIE! WAKE UP! REMUS WAKE UPPPP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled in their ears and ran downstairs to the tree to see what he got.

"Oi Sirius! What the bloody hell was that for?" James asked slightly irritated, but instantly cheered up when he remembered it was Christmas.

James and Remus joined Sirius in examining the presents.

"I see you boys have woken up earlier?" Oribelle asked amused.

They brought their presents down with them.

They began the present opening one by one.

Crystal got a friendship bracelet from Lily, an art supplies from Oribelle, a sketch book from Oriana, a box of candies from Remus, an ice cube quill case that didn't melt or freeze off your fingers from Sirius, and more candy from James.

Oriana got a makeup kit from Crystal, a hair accessories kit from Lily, a beauty spell book from Remus, a decorated mirror from Oribelle that she designed, a purse from Sirius, and candy from James.

Oribelle got a sports bag from Lily, a broom servicing kit from Crystal, an object from Oriana that the other didn't know about so they figured it was an inside joke. She also got a large piece of chocolate shaped in her head from Sirius, books from Remus, and a Quidditch book from James.

Lily got a new diary from Oriana, a matching scarf and sweater from Oribelle, a frame and a picture from Crystal that she decorated and made herself, some books from Remus, a quill set from Sirius, and a silver jewelry box that had lilies on it from James.

All of the boys got tons and tons of candy and food. James also got some quid ditch books and a broom kit. Sirius got a tricks book and a muggle magic trick book. Remus got books and a shirt with a picture of Sirius and James that read 'I LOVE JAMES AND SIRIUS!' beneath it.

All of the presents were opened and thanks given when Oriana spotted a box still left unopened.

"hey look! Who's that to?" Oriana asked, pointing to the well wrapped box.

Remus picked it up, "It's for you Lily!"

Lily took it and opened it. It was a beautiful silver necklace that had a heart shaped locket. There was a matching silver bracelet that had lilies all over them, she also got earrings that matched the bracelet and necklace.

Once she saw it, she was breathless. Crystal, Oriana, and Oribelle gaped at the beautiful jewelry.

"Well, who's it from?" Oriana asked.

Lily looked for a card or a name of who it was from. She finally found a small card.

_Dear Lily, _

_I admire you from near,_

_I love to hear,_

_Your wonderful voice,_

_Brightening my day._

_Your glistening eyes,_

_Shine in the fire,_

_Not at all dire._

_But I would like to say,_

_Happy Christmas to you,_

_And have a fair day._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily blushed a deep shade of crimson and was speechless. Crystal took the card and read it, her eyes slowly getting wider and wider.

Crystal suddenly squealed. "LILY HAS A SECRET ADMIRER! OOOOOOOOO!" Crystal began dancing around the Christmas tree.

"But who is it? This jewelry costs a lot! Who would do such a thing and I can't even say thanks?" Lily ponder out loud.

Sirius was the only one to notice that James moved uneasily, trying to remain calm. Sirius was suspicious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think? Please… REVIEW!**

**I know, the Hagrid speaking part probably wasn't totally accurate, but sorry! Tried my best! (:**

**Also for those that read "Harry Potter and the Unknown Survivors", yeah I know I used her name again, sorry, I might be doing that a lot so I hope it isn't too confusing, I've just always liked some of these names! Hahha. (: **

**My goal was 10 pages and I've reached it! Please tell me what you think about it or just want to give me any ideas! Just REVIEW! (:**


	2. The End of First Year

**Thanks to ****vegetarians will rule the Earth, my first reviewer!**

**Now, a little review from last chapter!**

_Crystal suddenly squealed. "LILY HAS A SECRET ADMIRER! OOOOOOOOO!" Crystal began dancing around the Christmas tree._

"_But who is it? This jewelry costs a lot! Who would do such a thing and I can't even say thanks?" Lily ponder out loud._

_Sirius was the only one to notice that James moved uneasily, trying to remain calm. Sirius was suspicious. _

**Well then! On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The holidays passed by sooner than everyone would have liked, and classes were beginning to start once again.

"Ugh, we have double Potions today with the Slytherins!" Oribelle whined.

Everyone groaned except for Lily.

"Potions isn't that bad" She said, in a strangely good mood.

"Hello! Lily! It's with the _Slytherins_" Oriana put and emphasis on 'slytherins'.

The group walked down to the dungeons to begin their potions class.

"Hello! My name is Professor Slughorn, you may know me as the Head of Slytherin, and Potions professor, now, let us begin the lesson." Said a plump man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys, tomorrow is April Fool's Day!" Sirius announced in the boy's dorm.

"Uh, yeah, so?" Remus asked.

"I think we should do a prank, you know, to keep tradition of the April Fool's." Sirius said.

"Like what?" Peter piped up.

"I'm only in if we do the ULTIMATE prank!" James said mischievously.

"Ok, let's huddle up!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Why?" Remus asked, amused.

"Because I've always wanted to do it!" Sirius said.

With that, the four boys huddled up and planned 'the ultimate prank'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Next Day…_

The boy's woke up at 6:00 a.m. to begin their prank. The quietly snuck down to the Great Hall, and locked to door.

After an hour passed, all the students were standing outside the Great Hall, wondering why they couldn't go in.

Finally, at 7:30, the doors opened, and everyone quickly went in. As everyone sat down on the seats however, there was a deafening fart sound ringing in the Great Hall. Everyone burst out laughing, with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter being the loudest.

The group of four were still laughing when they were returning to their dormitories that night.

They ended up liking the feeling of pranking, and named themselves the Marauders and pranked whenever was possible.

The girl's initials spelled out 'COOL' so some anonymous person began calling them the Cool girls, and the name stuck for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

June came all too quickly and their first year came to a close.

They said their goodbyes before exiting the barrier, and began a hot summer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I know the COOL girls think its really lame and stupid, but I got tired of spelling out all of their names, so I just gave them that name.**

**Also, first-fourth year is going to be pretty rushed, because the better stuff comes on later on. Just to let you know.**

**Yeah, and sorry that chapter was REALLY short, but I have a slight writers block, so reviews with suggestions and ideas would be REALLY helpful. Thanks.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and I promised to update a lot since school ended, but my summer has been busier than I would have liked. **

**Does anyone remember what year it was that James, Sirius & Peter find out about Remus being a werewolf? I can't remember which year it was. Please tell me in a review!**

**Really sorry! Again Please review with comments, suggestions, etc.!**


	3. Summer

**Thanks to **Pink Padfoot **for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Recap:**

_They ended up liking the feeling of pranking, and named themselves the Marauders and pranked whenever was possible._

_The girl's initials spelled out 'COOL' so some anonymous person began calling them the Cool girls, and the name stuck for them._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_June came all too quickly and their first year came to a close._

_They said their goodbyes before exiting the barrier, and began a hot summer._

**Ok, so… time for summer! The next chapter will begin second year.**

**Anyways, Petunia is actually going to be nice to Lily for awhile, until later on, where she becomes what you know her to be today! So, just letting you know that they are going to be nice sisters to each other! Anyways, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LILY!" Jasmine screamed, and ran to Lily and gave her a bear hug.

"Jas, honestly, there is no need to squeal like that." George told his wife. He turned to Lily, "Lily! How've you been?" He asked and gave her a fatherly hug.

"I've been fine dad! Hogwarts is really cool! Where's Pet?" Lily asked. Using a name that she had given her sister Petunia when she was only a few months old. 'Petunia' was too long and hard to say, so she called her Pet.

"Oh, she is still at school, it's her last day!" Jasmine said.

"Oh ok! Can we go home now?" Lily said, laughing.

"Oh yeah! I knew we were forgetting something! Let's go!" George said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LILY!" Petunia shrieked when she came home from school. She had the same reaction as when Jasmine first saw her.

"Pet!" Lily said happily.

"Oh my goodness! You look gorgeous!" Petunia exclaimed.

"You look pretty good yourself!" Lily said.

Petunia had medium lengthed, dark brown curly hair, with lighter brown highlights in it. She was tall and slim, and was very popular at her old school. She was very pretty, and attracted many boys.

"So, who's the boyfriend of the month?" Lily asked teasingly. Petunia smacked her shoulder playfully.

"Lily!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Girls! Time for dinner! Get down here!" Called their mother from downstairs.

"OK!" they yelled back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The family was eating dinner peacefully, when suddenly Jasmine screamed.

"GEORGE! GEORGE! WHAT IS THAT?" She exclaimed, pointing at a bird in the window.

"Oh it's alright mum, that's an owl! We use it for mail and post!" Lily explained. She took the letter from the brown owl and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_How has your summer been? Mine is ok I guess. I miss all of you a lot! It is really boring without you here! We should get together sometime! When we get the letter from Hogwarts let's meet up at Diagon Alley ok? Write back!_

_Love,_

_Crystal_

"Mum! Is it ok if I go and reply to Crystal?" Lily asked. She had just finished explaining all of her friends.

"Only if you finished dear." Jasmine said.

Lily finished her dinner and ran up to her room.

_Dear Crystal,_

_My summer is ok I guess, it just started! But it feels like it has been forever! We really should meet up soon! Oh wait hold on there is another owl-_

She heard a pecking at her window and saw another owl. She took the letter and read it.

_Dear Lilikins,_

_Can I call you that? It looks really cool when I spell it out! Anyways, how has your summer been? Mine is extremely boring! My parents annual summer party is coming up on July 17 and I was just wondering if you could come! Their party would be downstairs, and ours would be much smaller and upstairs. Just a little get together. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are coming, I already sent a letter to Crystal, Oriana, and Oribelle about it. Hope you can come!_

_Your extremely hot friend, _

_James_

Lily rolled her eyes at the last part and yelled downstairs.

"Mum! Can I go to James' party on July 17?" Lily asked. There was a short pause of silence.

"Will there be other people there?" George called up suspiciously. Lily laughed.

"Of course! Crystal, Oriana, and Oribelle! But I'm not sure if they are going." Lily replied.

"You can go if they are!" Jasmine called.

Lily began finished her letter to Crystal.

_-wow! That is amazing! It is the answer to our little get together! I can only go if you, Oriana, and Oribelle go! I hope you can go! Answer ASAP!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

She began her reply to James.

_Dear James,_

_Ha ha, very funny. Extremely hot? You wish! Just kidding there! But anyways, I can only go if Crystal, Oriana, and Oribelle can go! Thanks for the invite. Oh, and my summer has been boring too. And you do know that it has only been about a day since school ended? Well anyways, bye!_

_Your friend,_

_Lily. (Not 'Lilikins')_

She sent it off with the same owl, when another owl came along.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hi! Are you going to James' party? We are! Even though it has only been one day since school ended, it feels like forever! Oriana is taking a bubble bath or whatever, and told me to write a letter to you. I wanted to anyways, so don't get any wrong ideas! Reply with this owl ok?_

_Love,_

_Oriana and Oribelle_

_Dear Oriana and Oribelle,_

_I am going as long as you guys and Crystal can go! So pretty much, yes! I need to go to sleep now! So this letter is pretty short, sorry! Can't wait to see you guys!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

She sent the letter off, and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was awoken in the middle of the night by another pecking at the window.

She took the letter and read it sleepily.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry to send this letter so late! I hope I haven't woken you up, but I was too excited and couldn't sleep. My parents said I could go! Do you know if the Oreos are going? The Oreos are Oriana and Oribelle. I just thought of it. Makes it easier than to write out both their names. Anyways, I'll sleep as soon as I get a reply from you! So you better send a reply so I can get some sleep!_

_Love,_

_Crystal_

Lily smiled and wrote back.

_Dear Crystal,_

_Don't worry! You woke me up! But that's ok, I'm glad you are going, Oreos huh? Nice name! Anyways, they wrote to me and said they could go! My hand is pretty sore since you, James, and the Oreos wrote me practically all at once. Now get some sleep! Night!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

She sent the owl off, and quickly fell back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Morning!" Lily said, as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Lils, you've got mail!" Her mother said from the stove.

She took the letter and read it.

_Dear Lilikins,_

_Too bad! I like the name so it's sticking! Well, Oriana, Oribelle, and Crystal said they could come, so I am guessing that you are too! That is good. Since you probably don't have floo powder, and you can't apparate, you can go to Diagon Alley at 12:00 p.m. I'm having everyone else meet us there. We will eat lunch and then we are going to my house all together. Just wait by 'the Malsder'; it's a restaurant near Ollivanders. See you then!_

_The Irrisistable,_

_James_

Lily grinned and told her mother about the plans.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several weeks passed, and July 22 arrived. Jasmine dropped her daughter to Diagon Alley and arrived a bit early.

"Bye dear! Have a good time!" Jasmine called out as she left Lily at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bye mom!" Lily replied.

She went to the bricks and hit the right order and saw the entrance to the live and busy Diagon Alley.

She walked around a bit until she reached 'The Malsder', where she saw James waiting by himself.

"Hi James!" Lily said. James grinned as he turned around to see Lily.

When he saw her he felt a strange feeling inside of him that tingled. He shook it off and replied in his normal happy mood, "Hi my Lilikins! How are you this fine day?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok I guess? Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Oh, if you mean I parents, they aren't joining us. Sirius is in the bathroom. For the rest of them, if you haven't noticed my dear Lilikins, you are way early." He replied.

Lily blushed, "If I am so early, why are you and Sirius here even earlier?" She questioned.

"Well we brought Sirius, and my parents had to do something here earlier, so I just waited here with Sirius. Speaking of Sirius, what is taking him so long? He has been there for practically half an hour!" James exclaimed.

"Uhhh-" Lily was suddenly cut off.

"No need to wait, SIRIUS is has arrived!" Sirius said, pretending he was an announcer.

"Hi Sirius!" Lily said.

"Hello my fair lady!" Sirius said, as he went down on one knee and kissed Lily's hand.

Lily rolled her eyes and wiped her hand off, as James smacked Sirius.

"What took you so long? You've been away for practically half and hour!" James asked.

"Oh, I went to the bathroom, and then when I came out I saw this HOT girl. So I talked to her, then she had to go so I was going to go back. But then I saw Lily came, so I thought it would be entertaining to watch you guys." He explained.

Lily and James smacked him on both arms.

"You were listening to us?" Lily asked.

"No! Of course not! I was merely spectating." He replied.

"Sirius-" James was cut off.

"James! Sirius! Lily! Good to see you guys!" Remus came in with Peter trailing behind.

"Hi Remus, Peter" Lily replied.

"What's up my home skizzlebits?" Sirius suddenly said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"SKIZZLEBITS!" James yelled, still laughing hardly.

"Where- did- you – learn- that-?" Remus said, trying to choke back laughter.

Finally when the laughter died down, the decided to go inside to get a table.

"Table for eight please." Lily said politely to the man at the desk.

"LILY!" There was a sudden shriek from the entrance. Crystal, Oriana, and Oribelle had just entered.

"Crys! Ana! Belle!" Lily said. She used her own nicknames for them, Crystal was Crys, Oriana was Ana, and Oribelle was Belle.

They embraced before joining the boys at their table. There was another boy that looked a bit older than them.

"Hi, My name is Chris. I am going to be your server today." He said. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Butterbeer" said Sirius.

"Butterbeer" said Remus.

"Butterbeer" said Peter.

"Butterbeer" said Oribelle.

"Water" said Oriana.

"Butterbeer" said Crystal.

"Pumpkin Juice" said Lily.

"Butterbeer" said James.

"Ok, so that's 6 butterbeers, one water, and one Pumpkin Juice for this beautiful lady." He said, and winked at Lily.

He walked away with the orders for drinks.

"I think he was hitting on you Lils" Crystal said.

Lily blushed. "No he wasn't!"

"Yeah he was!" Oriana and Oribelle said at the same time. The boys rolled their eyes.

The argument would have continued but Chris the waiter had come back.

"6 butterbeers, one water, and one pumpkin juice." He said, handing it to the right people.

"What's a young guy like you doing in a place like this?" Oriana asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, my parents own the restaurant, I am just visiting from America. I go there for my school." He replied.

"Oh, what's it like in America?" Remus asked.

"Oh its lovely, I go to a school in Southern California. The weather is wonderful." Chris replied. "So, can I take your orders?" He asked.

The group gave their orders to Chris.

After awhile, everyone had finished eating, and left the restaurant.

"Time for James' house!" Sirius exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James' parents flooed them to James' house.

Once Lily went in, she was breathless.

As they entered the house, or mansion rather, there was a beautiful crystal chandelier, and the room was very spacious.

"Take them upstairs James! The guests are coming soon!" Mary said, doing last minute decorations.

The group went upstairs to find a large room made just for playing around with kids around their age.

The party finally ended at 8:00, and everyone said their goodbyes and flooed back. Lily was the only one left over because she could not floo to her muggle home.

Lily mentally smacked herself for not planning ahead and knowing how to get home.

"Hey where do you live?" James asked.

"Uh, 11215 Rue Street."

"Are you serious? We are 11213 Rue Street!" James exclaimed. "We are neighbors!"

"No, that's not possible because the people that live next door to us have a small house that is plain." Lily said.

"Oh, we have an enlargement charm, we made it look like that on the outside." James explained. He then laughed.

"Oh." Lily said, her eyes widening as she realized who her neighbor was.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." James offered.

When they reached outside, they could feel the hot and humid heat of summer around them.

"Well, bye Lily!" James said cheerfully as Lily got to her door.

"Bye James." She replied, and went inside her house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, she received her letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_A reminder that school begins once again on September 1st. Included is a list of the books you will need._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Lily smiled at the thought of going back to Hogwarts. She saw another letter from someone else.

_Dear Lilikins,_

_Since you have muggle parents, my parents wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to Diagon Alley to buy books. You got your book list right? Please reply by this owl._

_Your neighbor,_

_James_

After reading the letter, she asked her mother if she could go with James to Diagon Alley. Her mother approved of it, and said only if the Potters came for dinner that night.

_Dear James,_

_My mum says sure, but on one condition. She is inviting your family to dinner tonight as a thank you._

_Waiting,_

_Lily_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The month of August passed by quickly and it was finally September 1st. Lily had to go with James to King Cross Station because her parents were away at work, and Petunia had already gone to school.

They left a note for her.

_Dear Lily,_

_Good Luck in your second year of Hogwarts! We will miss you!_

_Love,_

_Your Parents & Petunia_

There was another note from Petunia.

_Dear Lily,_

_Have a great time! Sorry I'm not here to send you off, I'll miss you sooo much! Don't forget to send mail dearie! Haha! Have a great year!_

_Love,_

_Pet_

Lily smiled, and went with the Potters and quickly joined the other six in a compartment.

The Second year had begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so I know Petunia doesn't look like that, but stuff will happen later on.**

**Does anyone know what time period the Lily and James time period was? Year wise? If you could tell me that would be great. If no one knows then I will just make it up.**

**Does anyone want to tell me when Lily, James, and the rest of the people's birthdays are? Just give me a month for each person. I don't know when I should make their birthdays, so just a certain month would be good. I know JKR never really says when all of their birthdays were. Thanks!**

**The address for Lily is based on my awesome best friend!**

**REVIEW! please?**


	4. The Beginning of Second Year

**Thanks to ****opalshine and story-angel****for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Recap!**

_Lily smiled, and went with the Potters and quickly joined the other six in a compartment._

_The Second year had begun._

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In the Compartment…_

"Lily!" The girls shrieked, and ran to her giving her an embrace.

"Hi guys!" Lily said to all of them.

She made her way through and got a seat by the window.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quiet after 30 minutes of talking about their summers. Everyone drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Lily! Lily! WAKE UP!" Screamed Oribelle. Lily was a heavy sleeper and the last one awake; she opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She blushed.

"Time to get dressed Lily! We are almost there! Honestly! Took you forever to wake up." Oriana said.

Lily changed into her robes and watched outside the window for any sign of Hogwarts. Nighttime had fallen, as the sky was no longer a brilliant shade of blue, it was a darker shade of blue.

"Come on! Let's go! I'm STARVING!" Sirius said.

The others laughed and followed Sirius out of the train.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah! I always love the first night of school! And that lovely feast might I add!" Sirius exclaimed. The group was sitting in the common room talking about their summers.

"Well it's getting late, and I want to be ready for tomorrow's lessons. You guys had better go to sleep as well. Good night." Lily said, getting up from her seat.

Crystal quickly dismissed herself from the group and ran after Lily.

"Hey Lily, How is everything? You were so quiet down there." Crystal asked, settling herself onto her bed.

"Well I was just thinking." Lily replied, staring at the ceiling.

"About what?" Crystal asked. Then slyly added, "or who?" Lily threw a pillow at Crystal.

"Was it… James?" Oriana suggested slyly.

"Ew no! We're just friends!" Lily said indignantly.

"I'm sure." Crystal said, while grinning madly.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Good night!" Lily said, turning her bed lamp off.

The other girls laughed and went to sleep as well.

The second year had just begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey! Sorry for the super long wait on this chapter! And please excuse the HUGE shortness of this chapter. Because I needed some opinions on what I should do.**

**Option 1: Would you rather me skip to 6th or 7th year where I have a lot of more interesting stuff going on, and I can continue the HPUS story faster. Then for the filler parts, I'd just add flashbacks and all of that.**

**Option 2: I keep going on with the story, but it gets pretty boring and bad. I don't really like this whole thing of the young years and what I'm writing right now. **

**If you want the first option, then tell me what year you want me to start from ok?**

**I personally like the first option more. But you are the reader! So you decide!**

**And just so you know, I probably won't be able to update until there are at least hmm.. say 5 votes? Or until I just get bored and decide to update anyways. So get your votes in! Thanks! **

**To end my rather long A/N, Review! &vote!**


	5. Sorry!

**Attention!: **

**I am very sorry, but I have gotten VERY busy this year and can't regularly post up the chapters to all of my stories. And I don't think I can finish Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Harry Potter and the Unknown Survivors before the 7th book comes out, since once it comes out, there is no real point of me continuing.**

**So I'm sorry if this makes anyone sad though i doubt it.**

**However, If you REALLY particularly like a fanfic for some reason, then tell me and I will try my best to try and post chapters up and finish the story before the 7th book. But if not, then thanks to everyone that had been reading my fanfics! (:**

**That's from my profile**

**Sorry!**

**-Trocle**


End file.
